


Overwhelmed

by SydelleRein



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little angst, Adrinette, Blushing Adrien, Budding feelings, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Friends to the Rescue, Friendship, Hurt Adrien, Hurt/Comfort, Overwhelmed, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rooftop cuddles, So much blushing, a lot of cute, confused Adrien, creative akuma fighting, hug time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydelleRein/pseuds/SydelleRein
Summary: (Now Extended!) Adrien is spread just a little too thin and begins to crack at the seams. When a little butterfly floats his way, his friends come to his rescue with some rather creative akuma-fighting techniques.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now extended!
> 
> This story was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I got some inspiration and decided to extend it. So enjoy what has now officially become a two-shot.
> 
> ~Syd

Marinette pulled up short, then carefully and slowly tip-toed backwards while Nino and Alya continued in front of her, oblivious to their sudden abandonment. She snuck back through the school doors, listening to their flirty banter fade further away. Not waiting to see how long it would take for them to notice, she dashed down the hallway back towards the locker rooms where they’d left Adrien.

Alya said she hadn’t noticed anything, and Nino swore his boy was fine. But Marinette couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. When Adrien had waved off their offer to wait for him he had seemed down to her.

Reaching her destination at last, she poked her head in.

Adrien was standing with his head against the locker, eyes squeezed shut.

Oh dear! Marinette thought. She’d hoped she’d been wrong. She ducked out and closed the door again, dancing nervously on her feet as she gathered herself. “Focus Marinette, you can do this,” she muttered to herself. This wasn’t for her, this was for Adrien. He clearly needed someone to talk to. She probably wouldn’t even have to talk, just listen. No stuttering required.

That is, if he even wanted to talk. And if he did, if he even wanted to talk to _her._ If not, maybe she could convince him to talk to Nino. It didn’t need to be her. Just someone.

She took a breath, then quietly opened the door again and stepped inside.

She froze at the sight that greeted her: a deceptively pretty little purple butterfly fluttering towards the distraught boy.

“Adrien!” Marinette shouted. He jerked at the sound and spun towards her, still oblivious of his danger. 

“Mar—?” Before he could even finish saying her name, Marinette rushed forward, grabbed his arm and spun him till she was between him and the butterfly and then pushed him to the far end of the room against the back row of lockers. She looked back at the akuma.

The stunned Adrien’s gaze followed hers and widened. He emitted a rather strangled yelp.

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arms, but he continued to stare at the approaching butterfly, so she reached up and gently turned his face towards her. “It’s ok Adrien,” she soothed. For the first time she noticed his eyes were glistening with tears. “Whatever it is, it’s ok.” He squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears finally leaking out, and shook his head. So Marinette did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him. 

He stiffened in surprise.

“It’s ok,” she repeated. “We can figure this out. Think of Nino. And Alya and me. And Chloe. Think of everyone who cares about you. Whatever it is, it’s not as important as the people who love you.” She kept her face turned towards the butterfly. It was far too close.

Stiff Adrien finally circled his arms around her and wordlessly held her tight. 

“Just take a deep breath,” she instructed, “and let it go.”

He buried his face in her hair and did as she instructed. She could feel the moment he succeeded before the butterfly even began to flitter away in confusion as he relaxed around her. He continued to hold her tight, though. 

“That’s it,” she gently stroked his back.

There was a long stretch of silence, followed by a choked “thank you, Marinette.”

Not half a second later the door opened. “Marinette? Wha—” Alya froze in shock at the sight of the two of them entangled at the back of the locker room.

Marinette pointed. “Alya! Akuma!”

Alya jerked, and her face sunk into one of feisty determination when she spotted the bespelled butterfly. “Nino! Get in here!” she ordered. The girl dove for the corner closet and threw it open. A moment later, she emerged with the new school-approved Akuma-emergency-supplies. That is, a glass jar and a butterfly net.

She tossed the jar to a very confused Nino as he entered, then dove for the akuma with gusto. 

“Be careful, Al—” Marinette began, interrupted with a crash and a swear. Alya chased the butterfly behind the row of lockers. Several more crashes sounded from out of sight

“To the left, to the left!” Nino called, waving frantically from his spot still by the door. Alya and butterfly both returned to view. She threw herself forward, and finally trapped the akuma in the net, pinned against the wall. She gave a short exclamation of triumph. 

“These little things aren’t too bad, after all,” Alya grinned, panting slightly. “Quick, Nino, get over here.”

“Way to go, Alya!” he cheered, obediently opening the jar and bringing it over.” It took some finagling. But the managed to get the butterfly in the jar and the lid closed. “Pound it!” Nino called.

“Seriously, dude?” Alya placed her hand on her hip and smirked at him. 

“What?” he asked. “Chat Noir does it.”

Alya rolled her eyes at his antics, but then obediently met his fist bump. 

Then her attention turned to her best friend. Who, Marinette belatedly realized, was still wrapped around Adrien. Marinette squeaked and jumped back, blushing furiously. With danger averted, the full weight of embarrassment came crashing down.

Adrien actually chuckled. Which she supposed was a good thing? All things considered?

“Marinette!” Alya scolded, and she stormed up to the girl with a glare to rival any akuma victim. Then all of a sudden her glare softened and she pulled the girl into a tight hug. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me something was wrong? Seriously girl!” she held Marinette out at arms length. “Anti-akumazation is like…the _job description_ of the best friend. But I turned around and you were just _gone._ What _happened?”_

“Huh?” Marinette emitted. “Oh!” Alya thought the Akuma had been for _her._

“Dude, Adrien,” Nino grinned, coming over as well. “Way to go all knight-in-shining-armor,” he patted Adrien on the back. 

Adrien blushed. Marinette did a double take. _Adrien_ actually _blushed._ This was a weird day.

“Actually,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Marinette saved me.”

Alya and Nino went slack in surprise, turned to look at each other, then back at Adrien, who’s nervous grin had faded a little bit into the same sadness Marinette’ had noticed as they parted ways. This time, it seemed Alya and Nino saw it, too.

“I came to see—that is,” Marinette stammered. “Upset—I thought, he seemed—” she slammed her hand over her burning face. Alya slung an arm across her shoulders.

Nino frowned at Adrien. “Dude, what’s wrong?”

Adrien shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m all right.”

“Uh huh,” Alya pulled away from Marinette and crossed her arms. “Because you getting upset enough to be akumatized is a totally regular thing. Remind me, how many times has Hawkmoth targeted you again?”

“Well, never yet, but—”

“That’s right,” Alya interrupted. “So, that means you have never before been upset enough for Hawkmoth to take advantage.”

“Well—”

“Which reasons that this is _literally_ the most upset you’ve ever been.”

“Alya—”

“Which hardly seems like _nothing.”_

Adrien’s shoulders slumped. “Look, I just…I just don’t feel like talking about it.” He admitted. Alya, Marinette, and Nino all exchanged glances while Adrien stared at his shoes.

“All right,” Nino said, unusually serious. “But take it from two people who _have_ been akumatized. You shouldn’t bottle this stuff up forever. When you’re ready, let us know.” 

Adrien was silent for a long moment after that, still looking at the ground. Then suddenly, his hands were tangled in his hair. “It’s…it’s just _too much,”_ his voice fell into a whisper at the last word, and a few tears leaked from his eyes again. He swiped at them furiously. 

“What is?” Nino prompted.

_“Everything.”_ He took the few steps to the bench and sat down hard. “Piano, and fencing, and modeling, and school, and—” he cut off whatever last thing he had been about to say. "Keeping up the Agreste image," he finished over whatever he'd been about to say. Marinette clenched her fists in front of her in concern. Nino sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders. 

“Can’t you tell your dad?” Alya asked, ever the one for action. “Maybe he’ll let you quit something. Ease up a bit.”

Adrien barked a bitter laugh at that. “I tried,” he confessed. “I told myself I’d never complain. That I’d just swallow what he gave me. But I—I fell asleep at the photo shoot this morning waiting for my turn. He was furious. So I told him the truth. I told him this was all too much and I needed some more space and he—” he cut off, voice catching in his throat. They waited for him to finish, unprompted. “He said if my schedule’s too much, clearly I’m ‘spending too much time with those little school friends.’”

Nino jumped in outrage. “What!” he exclaimed. “You hardly _ever_ get to spend time with us outside of school as it is! Is he insane?”

“He says if all this is too much, we can just go back to homeschooling,” Adrien finished. “I…I don’t _want_ to.” He looked up, eyes legitimately scared. “I _like_ it here! This is the first time I’ve actually had…friends.” He looked down again. “But that just means I have to keep it all together and I don’t know…I don’t know if I _can_ anymore.”

Heart breaking for him, Marinette sat down on his free side and put her hand on his shoulder, too.

“You’re not going back to homeschooling, Adrien,” Marinette said firmly. “You’re staying right here with us.”

“That’s right!” Alya chimed. “Gabriel Agreste can lock you away over our dead bodies!” She rolled up her sleeves as if in demonstration of how difficult that would be.

“We’ve got you, Dude,” Nino confirmed. “We can always fake an akuma attack in your fencing studio to get you a mini vacation,” he offered.

That got a soft but legitimate laugh out of Adrien.

“And we can help you study, so you don’t fall behind in school,” Alya offered.

“And I’ll bring tons of sweets from the bakery just to perk you up,” Marinette promised. “We’re all here for you.”

Adrien reached up and placed his hand over Marinette’s on his shoulder in gratitude. She squeaked a little, sure her face was turning pink again. But she willed herself to stay where she was. He needed them. And that included her. She couldn’t scamper away just because she grew flustered again.

“Thanks,” he managed, voice thick with emotion. He released her to wipe his eyes one more time, taking a shuddering, calming breath.

“Now. What do we do with this?” Nino asked, picking up the jar he had set down. The butterfly-net-jar experiment had just been implemented in the school. There were sets hidden all over the campus. But no one had yet been able to use it and they didn’t really have a _step two._

Marinette stiffened. She could duck away, and return quickly as Ladybug, but that would be rather suspicious.

“I’ll take it!” Alya offered. “It’ll be a good excuse to see Ladybug in person again! She’ll have to come by and purify it eventually. And then I can get a super close up for the Ladyblog!”

“How will she know you have it?” Adrien pointed out. 

“I—” Marinette squeaked as all eyes turned to her. “I’ll take it,” she murmured. “I sometimes see Ladybug or Chat Noir swinging by the bakery, from my balcony. I’ll keep an eye out and call them over next time I see them.”

“Great idea,” Adrien concurred, smiling. Marinette couldn’t help the heat flood into her cheeks again. She was glad he was smiling again. To cover her sudden embarrassment, she went to grab her bag that she had dropped by the main door.

Alya pouted. “But I can’t come over tonight!” she argued. “I have to babysit.”

Marinette let out a breath of relief at that. “Tell you what: if Ladybug comes by, I’ll see if I can convince her to swing by your place on the way home to thank you for catching it.” Nino dropped the jar into her proffered backpack, then she zipped it shut and swung it over her shoulder.

“All right,” she consented. That seemed the signal to get moving again. The four of them made their way out of the locker room and out of the school. Adrien’s driver was waiting for him outside, door open and ready.

Adrien’s small smile faded again at the site, and he let out a heavy sigh.

“Y—you’re welcome come to,” Marinette shook her head soundly. “You’re welcome to come to the bakery,” Marinette managed to spit out. “If you don’t—feel like going home just yet.”

He hesitated, clearly tempted, but then he shook his head. “No. I should get home. Pacify my father.” He looked weary at the thought.

“Don’t let him get you down,” Nino ordered, clapping his friend on the back. “I’ll call you tonight to check in.” He and Alya walked towards Alya’s place, Alya with a little wave on the way.

Marinette danced nervously on her toes again, trying to think of something adequate to say. With a sudden burst of determination, she hugged him again. Adrien was clearly surprised, but a moment later he returned the hug. When she pulled back, he was smiling softly down at her. 

“Thank you, Marinette,” he said again. Without warning, he leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. Then he was walking up to the limo and driving away before she was able to move from her frozen, blushing spot on the steps.

Finally, she shook out of her reverie, smiled, and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir comes to relieve Marinette of the bottled akuma, but decides he'd rather spend some time with her as Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I got some inspiration and decided to extend it. So I hope you enjoy! This will probably be the end. I'm toying with the idea of one more chapter, but right now that seems unlikely.
> 
> ~Syd

For the first time since Plagg had come to him, Adrien found himself regretting his current feline state. 

He’d snuck out the moment he could, convincing Nathalie that he was going to turn in early. Falling asleep at the photo shoot this morning turned out to have its advantages, despite the ire it had invoked in his father and the close call with the akuma.

His tail twitched in uncertainty, watching the soft glow coming from the top window of the bakery across from him. After Alya and Nino had captured that akuma in the jar, Marinette had offered to take it and hand it off to whichever superhero happened to swing past her balcony first. Adrien had immediately planned to come by as Chat Noir.

But…

He didn’t want to go as Chat.

Marinette had saved him today. Alya and Nino may have been the ones to catch the akuma, but Marinette’s the one who had held him, who had reminded him how much his friends cared about him, who had eased his burdened soul just enough for the akuma to turn aside.

His heart still ached. He was just as tired and overwhelmed as he had been this morning and he…well, he missed that warmth that she’d shared with him, however briefly.

But he’d come with a job to do. He was here to take the Akuma. He couldn’t leave Marinette with it all night. It was dangerous. 

But dang it, he wanted to see her. And…and he wanted her to see _him._

He could come by as Chat later, right?

He launched, not to her balcony, but to the street. He ducked out of sight behind a tree and there froze in a final hesitation. “Claws in,” he muttered.

The tree was rather solid at his back and he waited for Plagg’s instant objection.

Sure enough, the kwami took one look at the bakery and slapped his tiny paw to his overly large head. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Adrien demanded. “I…I want to see her, Plagg. Properly.”

“I want to go home,” Plagg complained. “You said this would be a quick trip. _Quick._ I’m _tired._ Need I remind you that you were almost akumatized today?” He spread his arms wide. “Such a toll on my nerves!” He then proceeded to play dead, mid-air.

“Then eat your camembert and go to sleep in my pocket,” Adrien countered mercilessly. “I’ll even give you extra when we’re home.”

He glanced fervently around—jittery with nerves—making sure no one was around to see him come from his hiding spot, then jogged across the street to the front door. Plagg, ever cranky, flew after him with none-too-quiet grumbles of complaint.

Adrien froze in front of the entrance.

“What are you waiting for?” Plagg asked.

He drooped. It was getting pretty late. Suppose…suppose her parents wouldn’t let him up to see her? The dark and silent shop did not inspire a confident welcome. He backed up a few steps and looked up to the balcony. He could just see the railing from here. Adrien couldn’t swoop on to her rooftop, though. That was trademark Chat Noir. 

But…could he climb?

He looked uncertainly at the lamppost next to the building. It would take him just about to the top floor. Not quite to the balcony. From there, maybe he could grab that rain gutter? Scramble up those shingles?

No one was around. Feeling foolish, but determined, he began to shimmy his way up the pole. 

_“What_ are you doing?” Plagg chided. 

“What’s it look like?” Shimmying was a lot easier in the cat suit, he soon discovered. 

After several failed attempts, Plagg rolled his eyes at him. “You know, you could just head up to the balcony with _me,_ detransform, and then _pretend_ to have climbed up the side.”

“Too risky,” Adrien bit out breathlessly, finally making progress and not sliding back down. “Need to know it’s actually possible.”

When he reached the top—panting—he froze. It seemed a lot further away from here to the building than when he was on the ground.

“I’m getting a new chosen, aren’t I?” Plagg drawled, looking down.

“Shut up,” Adrien ordered. He couldn’t afford distractions, or else…well. Or else Plagg would be right.

He reached out, but his fingers could barely brush the rain gutter. He shifted around the pole so he was closer. This time getting a firm hold.

This was the moment of commitment. No turning back. He swung over, grabbing with his second hand and body slamming into the side, dangling from the gutter.

It was a hasty and desperate heave onto the shingles from there, followed by a mad scramble up and over the railing.

He lay there, panting, heart thudding. “I can’t believe I did that,” he murmured, chest heaving.

“I can’t either,” Plagg confirmed. “That was, quite possibly, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

Adrien shushed him. Who knew how much Marinette could hear from inside?

Marinette.

The nasty climb had briefly driven her from his mind, but she came back in full force, causing his heart to pound a little differently. 

Panic suddenly flooded him.

What on earth was he doing? He _climbed her freakin’ house?_ This was the thing crazy stalkers did! Chat was one thing—he was a superhero. Running along rooftops was part of the job. But Adrien?

“Having second thoughts?” Plagg asked.

He could transform. Swing away. She’d never know. Or just tap on her window as Chat. Get the akuma, leave. He’d at least get to see her that way. 

Through a mask.

They’d laugh, they’d joke. He’d pretend to be fine, throw a few puns in there. And then a few minutes later he’d go back to that oppressive mansion.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, then stood and slowly made his way to the hatch where he crouched and raised his hand. His fist hesitated again, poised in front of the glass, but then he grit his teeth and knocked.

“You have your awkward chat,” Plagg whispered. “I’m going to see if they have any interesting cheese.”

“Plagg, _Plagg!”_ Adrien hissed as the kwami floated away. Too late; he was gone. He dare not call louder. He was glad for his silence when he heard footsteps come closer to the window. He stood and backed up a little, only to hit the chaise and go down hard. And _loudly._

The footsteps quickened and the hatch was thrown open.

“Chat?” Marinette called in concern, head popping up from below.

Adrien looked over at her—upside down—and waved, blushing furiously. “Sorry,” he said. “This was a stupid idea.”

Marinette squawked loudly, large eyes going even larger before she fled downward again. Adrien’s hand fell from his idiotic wave onto his burning face. Maybe it was a good thing Plagg wasn’t here. He disentangled himself from the cunning chaise that had felled him and sat up just in time for Marinette to make her reappearance.

“Adrien!” she called, though her voice was significantly softer than the previous shriek, if not a great deal calmer. “Wh—what…? _How—?_ What are you—?” She clearly couldn’t figure out what to ask first. She came the rest of the way up and Adrien jumped to his feet in front of her.

“Sorry,” he repeated. “It…seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Marinette leaned over the balcony railing, looking down. “Did you…_climb_ up here?”

“Um…yes.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You see, I…I wanted—I was hoping your offer to come by was still good.”

Her eyes widened, and the familiar pink hue raced across her face. “Why didn’t you use the _door?”_

“Well…” her soft blush might be cute but he was pretty sure his own cherry red face was far from it at the moment, “I was kind of afraid your parents wouldn’t let me in this late?”

“Adrien that—that was _dangerous!”_ Adrien jerked in surprise at that. He didn’t think he could remember sweet Marinette _scolding_ him before. Her hands were clenched tightly at her sides, eyes still wide.

“S—sorry.” That was the third apology. Why did he feel like he wasn’t done? He wilted. “Maybe…I should just go.”

“No!” Marinette frantically waved her hands. “That’s not—I mean you can—please—you can stay!” The enthusiastic, if awkward, invitation lifted his spirits again.

“Really?” he asked, feeling hopelessly transparent.

“Would—would you like to come in?”

“Actually, could we…stay out here?” he asked hopefully. “It’s…a nice night and, well…” he trailed off, not wanting to go into how stifled being inside made him feel right now. Though if she wanted to—

“Of course!” This followed with the two of them standing around awkwardly for a stretch. 

“Shall…” he paused, trying to think through a numb brain. “Can we sit?” he asked at last, gesturing towards the chaise.

She brightened, as if the notion was entirely inspired. “Y—yes.” So Adrien sat on the chaise, and Marinette came to sit next to him. She kept her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck again.

After another stretch of awkward silence, Adrien couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry.” Fourth apology. His heart was sinking. This was not at all how he had hoped this would go. Then again, he hadn’t really had any particular notion of how he wanted it to go in the first place. “I guess I didn’t really think this through very well.” Or at all.

“Um…Adrien?” Marinette asked quietly, turning towards him but not really looking at him. She took a deep breath, seeming to steal herself against her normal realm of stuttering nerves in awkward situations. Finally, she looked at him. Squarely. And he felt a tiny hint of that warmth that had filled him this afternoon. He grew a little bit under her gaze, and she must have noticed because she relaxed and smiled softly. “Would you like to wait with me for Chat Noir?” she asked simply.

That made a grin slowly stretch over his face. “I’d like that.”

Her own smile stretched in response. “Be right back.” She scampered back down below, and Adrien allowed himself to relax a smidge.

He looked out over the city. It really was quite the view from up here. The Notre Dame to the left, surrounded by the Seine, the city lights to the right, the moon sliver rising. It was—

“Here we go!”

—beautiful. He flushed as that word crossed his mind right when he looked back to Marinette. He looked back over to the Notre Dame, then back to Marinette, then rubbed the back of his neck nervously again. One of those two caught his breath and it wasn’t the one he would have thought a few hours ago.

So caught up in his unexpected thoughts, he didn’t even notice the basket she carried until she set it down next to him. Then she turned away again. His hand twitched as though to stop her, but he restrained himself from the embarrassing motion just in time. She disappeared down the hatch again.

The next time, a bulk of blankets stuffed out the opening before Marinette’s head poked out again. The next thing he knew a blanket was piled in his face and Marinette was sitting next to him again, pulling her own blanket over her lap, followed by the basket.

The basket, turned out, was filled with pastries. She wordlessly proffered the basket to him and he pulled one out. Marinette happily began munching.

She glanced at him, turned pink again, and quickly looked away. Adrien abruptly realized he’d been starring, and promptly turned away and took a giant bite of his croissant. They sat in silence again for a short time after that. But with the pastries, and the view in front of them, it felt far less awkward. 

“So…” Marinette began at last, between bites. “Do you—do you want to talk about how it went?”

Adrien’s mood instantly darkened, confusing feelings being swept away by the all too familiar frustration and weariness that had been growing increasingly unbearable. “Not particularly well,” he confessed.

“It can’t have been that bad,” Marinette countered. “He let you come here after all, didn’t he?”

“Um…not exactly. I—sort of snuck out.”

Marinette started at that. “How on earth did you manage that?” 

Adrien picked a crumb off his shirt. “It’s…not particularly difficult, actually. I’ve snuck out a few times before.”

This time it was Marinette’s turn to stare at him. He could feel her gaze searing into him as she mentally readjusted her image of her perfectly behaved classmate. Then she suddenly started giggling. Adrien snapped his eyes to her, which only made her giggle harder, covering her mouth to try to stop. Slowly, Adrien began to laugh too.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette confessed when she had calmed down. “I just…I’m wondering how difficult ‘not particularly difficult’ would be to normal people who _can’t_ scale the side of a building.”

He flushed again at the reminder of that rather ridiculous move. But…it had brought him here, hadn’t it? So all things considered, maybe he wouldn’t label it his worst decision. 

Already his heart felt lighter. Nothing had really changed. His schedule was still as insane as usual. The pressure of his father’s legacy and image was just as oppressive. He still had the threat of home school looming over him if he didn’t manage to keep everything together. But just being here, being with _her,_ made him feel like maybe everything would be all right.

He leaned into her without thinking. She froze, trail of petering giggles instantly going out, but then she leaned into him, too. They sat there, shoulder to shoulder, and Adrien mentally recategorized this none-too-wise decision from “maybe not the worst” to “probably one of the best” in terms of decision-ranking. The two of them leaned back against the back of the chaise and watched the moon rise.

“You know, there’s a chance Chat Noir might not even come by tonight,” Marinette pointed out. Adrien tried desperately to keep the grin off his face.

“You never know,” Adrien responded when he was sure his voice wouldn’t crack into laughter. “Does he make a habit of night-time visits to you Pr—“ he stopped himself from using the nickname just in time. 

Marinette squeaked, but seemed to recover from her embarrassment far more easily than he was used to seeing. “Hardly,” she responded. “But he comes by now and again to say hi.”

“So...what are you going to do with the akuma if he doesn’t come?”

A small smirk graced Marinette’s face, and Adrien actually did a double take at that. For a brief moment, she’d looked positively mischievous. “I’m not worried,” she said, face schooled again. “Ladybug swings by here fairly regularly, too. So if he doesn’t show up, she might.”

Adrien looked back out over the city, his mood suddenly shifting again. He found…that he didn’t want Ladybug to come. And he hadn’t thought that _that_ particular thought would cross his mind in a million years. His lady not being welcome? But the thought of Ladybug coming here, interrupting his time with Marinette....Well. He’d rather sit here and wait indefinitely for the Chat that he knew wouldn’t come, soaking in Marinette’s warmth.

This was growing confusing.

“So,” Marinette prompted, “not particularly well, huh?”

Right. They’d been talking about his father. “He was still peeved about our argument this morning.” Adrien’s brow drew down in frustration. “So I apologized and promised to redouble my efforts with everything and insisted home schooling wasn’t necessary. He,” Adrien simmered, “he nodded approvingly and went back to work.”

Marinette tensed next to him. “It’s not fair,” she spouted. “Doesn’t he know how hard you work at everything?” she demanded. “Doesn’t he care?”

Adrien just sighed.

“Sorry,” Marinette said. “I guess that’s not very helpful.”

“No!” he said earnestly “It—it is. Well, it is to me.” He felt his cheeks heat up again and hoped she wouldn’t notice. Then again, he always noticed when she blushed, so it was probably a vain hope.

For many reasons, he didn’t usually talk about his difficult life. He wanted to spend his time with his friends forgetting. And even the few times he’d felt like talking about it, he’d been afraid of sucking his friends into this with him. Nino had already been akumatized once on his behalf.

But Marinette…she was so bright. He felt that if he told _her,_ then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t drag her into his darkness, but she’d pull him into her light.

So he found himself telling her everything—sans Chat Noir, of course. Everything he’d been holding onto since his mother disappeared and his father had so permanently changed. The restrictions, the expectations, the loneliness, the abandonment, the jealousy of other families. And she was silent and attentive through it all. He chanced a glance at her now and again through his rambles and she merely nodded encouragingly and listened. 

And with every sentence, his heart grew lighter as the poison pulled from him.

By the time he at last talked himself out, voice hoarse, the moon was significantly higher.

Apparently satisfied that he wasn’t going to start on another wave, Marinette hugged him. He jerked in surprise, which caused her to squeak and hastily begin to pull back, mouth already open to apologize, so he threw his arms around her to keep her close. She went stiff in uncertainty for a moment, but then relaxed into him and they remained there, holding each other.

His heart was thudding in confusion again. Her head was resting on his chest and he prayed to whatever gods or kwamis might be listening that she wouldn’t notice its embarrassing hammering.

He never wanted to let her go.

Then his phone rang.

He jumped practically sky high and Marinette jumped away. Suddenly panicked that someone had noticed his absence, Adrien whipped out his phone, nearly dropping it in the process.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s just Nino,” he briefly showed her the screen with Nino’s picture. His thumb hesitated over the accept button, flashing a quick, uncertain glance at Marinette.

“He—uh, he d—did say he was going to call you tonight,” she reminded him. 

“Ya.” He hit decline. “I’ll call him back in a bit.” He looked up at her again, only to have Marinette quickly look away, face rather red. That plus the stutter returning made him feel a renewal of their close contact probably unlikely tonight.

Damn Nino.

He didn’t mean that. (Yes he did.)

He sighed. “I…should probably get going,”

“Oh, uh—o—ok.”

Adrien paused after that, stealing himself. Then finally stood. Marinette stood with him. He took one look at the railing before she squealed in protest and grabbed his arm. “Don’t even think about it,” she scolded. He couldn’t help the smile that tucked at his lips at her protectiveness. “You’re using the _stairs_ this time.” She towed him all the way to the hatch before she let go.

“Yes, ma’am,” he teased.

She smiled, then led the way down into the room below.

The trip through her home, a couple floors down through the slumbering house to the bakery and finally out to the street, was significantly faster than the hair-brained scramble of his ascent—unfortunately.

They stood just outside the store front for a final stretch of awkward silence while Adrien tried to think of some sort of graceful way to end their unexpectedly close time together, but he was coming up empty. 

“The akuma!” he suddenly exclaimed, remembering the whole excuse for his visit to begin with. “Marinette, maybe I should take it?” he asked. “I’d hate to leave it with you all night.”

Marinette chuckled. “Don’t worry about that.”

“I can’t help it!” he protested. “So why not let me take it home? I’d feel a lot better about it.” Marinette grew suddenly flustered, shifting her weight uneasily from foot to foot. “What is it?” he asked, suddenly concerned.

But her red, flustered face, cracked a small, guilty smile and she ducked her eyes to her shoes. “Um…well, you see,” she tapped her fingers together in front of her. “I…sort of already gave it to Ladybug,” she confessed. 

He started. “You what?”

“Well,” her smile faded into more legitimate concern, “you see, y—you really seemed like you needed to—to talk, so I…” she trailed off, discomfort growing with every passing, stuttering second.

Adrien felt his whole body flush as he was struck to the core with a powerful desire to kiss her.

He actually leaned in before he could stop himself, but after a shocked freeze on his part and a pair of wide eyes on Marinette’s, he managed to cover the motion by kissing her cheek, instead.

“Th—thank you,” he breathed. “For everything, really.” He turned and walked away, telling himself every three steps not to turn around.

When he made it to the park, he finally allowed himself to look back. Marinette was gone. That powerful feeling inside his chest was not.

“Hey there, lover boy.”

He jumped. _“Plagg!”_ he scolded. “Don’t _do_ that.” He breathed out heavily. “Where’d you come from, anyway?”

“Followed you out when you came through the shop.”

“Were you eating their food this entire time?” Adrien demanded. He’d have to find a way to pay them for it. Without drawing undue attention.

“Nah,” Plagg waved that aside. “I came up a couple times, but you two looked so cozy. I figured best to leave you to it.”

“I—we—” he spluttered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied, blushing clear to his toes. “We just talked.”

“Talked, _cuddled,”_ Plagg flew up right close, face infuriatingly mocking, “and then you _kissed_ her.”

‘I—I did n—it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek.”

“Ya but that’s not the kiss you _wanted_ to give her.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Adrien groaned. “So why didn’t you?”

He sighed. “Because,” he said, but trailed off. He closed his eyes tight then opened them, staring at the light of Marinette’s room at the top of the bakery. While he was watching, the light blinked out. “Because I didn’t want to ruin anything.”

Plagg’s teasing laughter choked off at the seriousness of Adrien’s answer.

This evening was perfect. _She_ was perfect. Oh god, what was he going to do now? “I don’t want to ruin anything,” he repeated.

He called for his transformation, then fled away into the night.


End file.
